1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support arrangements for double hung windows, and more particularly to a “secondary” sill for bracing a window sash and simultaneously supporting an air conditioner within a window frame assembly.
2. Prior Art
Window installed air conditioners are a common site in many homes of this country. Such portable air conditioners typically rest on the lower window sill, along the lowermost inside edge of the portable air conditioner. Those portable air conditioners have an upwardly directed flange extending along the upper edge of their inner side face. Such an elongated flange is utilized to be supported by and rest against the inside lower edge of a window sash when that window sash is dropped down to support the air conditioner within that window frame. Such an arrangement may cause a mark or scratch and does cause a bias against the lower sash and also makes the lower edge of that window sash bow outwardly. Furthermore, such a “window-defined” enclosure for the portable air conditioner prevents that lower window sash from being opened during times of the year when it is desired to get fresh air in without having to use the “fan portion” of that air conditioner, thus otherwise saving electricity and preventing unnecessary expense.
It would be desirable to be able to support a portable air conditioner within a window frame, wherein that air conditioner may not have to be used in order to get an air flow brought into the room of that window assembly. It would also be desirable to minimize the bending and displacement of a window sash, by the heavy weight of a portable air conditioner, biased thereagainst.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a window arrangement to properly support a portable air conditioner within a window frame assembly, while also permitting the window sash therein, to be raised and lowered at will.
It is a still further object of the present invention, to provide a splash shield for such a window frame assembly, when a portable air conditioner is disposed therewithin.